


Marital Bliss - Morning Routines

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marital Bliss [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU - No ZA, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety Issues, Bottom Daryl Dixon, Collar, Cuz Rick is a good husband, Established Relationship, Gifts to settle it all, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mostly trust, Oral Fixation, Rickyl Love, Tears, Top Rick Grimes, cock gag, thumbsucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Rick has an idea that gets him out of bed, Daryl doesn't like waking up alone and it was high time his husband came back.





	Marital Bliss - Morning Routines

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I said there would be more to this and here it is! I hope you enjoy it! I already have ideas for a next part!
> 
> As always, huge thanks to TWDObssessive for her support and beta work on this story! Luvvvv!

Daryl woke up alone in their king-sized bed. It was still way too early for the gaping emptiness of the covers around him, too early for the loneliness that washed over him as soon as he was sure that Rick really wasn’t there with him. Unusual didn’t even start to cover how weird it was for the man to wake up without his husband, bed so cold he knew it’d been vacated quite a while ago.

Frowning deeply and feeling shivers run down his spine, Daryl put his thumb in his mouth reflexively and got up, not bothering to put on clothes before making his way to Rick’s office -- maybe he’d find him there. But no, no trace of wild curls or bowlegs in the warm room, his desk looking as tidy as ever was just one more proof that Rick hadn’t been there at all since the night before. 

The fact that they both worked from home most of the time made their mornings a well-oiled series of rituals that Daryl was never eager to break in any way and to have them all swept off at once without the slightest of warnings made him curse around his thumb. He felt so weak in those moments and hated himself for it but  _ damn _ , where was Rick? He normally never had to worry about feeling this way, they were always together, Rick should be there.

Hollowing his cheeks as he sucked more and more sharply on his innocent thumb, Daryl found his phone sitting on the kitchen counter downstairs and a little whine escaped him as he found it void of any explanation. He looked around him, trying to find  _ something _ that would tell him where his husband could be at eight in the morning on a Friday that had no outside meetings or appointments planned. 

The tension he felt stiffening his shoulders relented the tiniest bit when he finally found a note on the fridge. It looked like Rick had scribbled on the first piece of paper he could put his hands on and had hurriedly put it up where Daryl was likely to see it before disappearing. 

The executive snatched it off the buzzing door and held it at arms-length for his  _ not farsighted  _ eyes to read.

_ “Got an idea, went for a quick trip, be back before u know it, love u. PS: you’re beautiful.”  _

Daryl smiled around his thumb. He could never get enough of Rick’s mushy talk and the man knew it, however gruff were Daryl’s responses to it, Rick never stopped hitting dead-center into his every need, pet names and compliments included. 

His nerves finally settled, Daryl opened the fridge and was able to relax that one last bit and quit sucking his thumb when he saw the plate of freshly sliced fruits and the second note that Rick had left in there. He’d never been good with decisions, not even those as simple as choosing what he should eat for breakfast and Rick wasn’t one to forget anything so of course, he had something planned for his husband. 

_ “Pancakes in the microwave, don’t overheat them, take the syrup, too. Enjoy, my sweet sweetheart.” _

Daryl did as the note said and started eating, sitting at the kitchen island still stark naked except for the collar he kept caressing around his neck. He made quick work of Rick’s breakfast and figured he might as well start working while he waited for his husband to come back. That, and he needed something to do with himself, being alone was  _ not  _ something he enjoyed.

Settling for working on the couch, Daryl wrapped himself in the blanket they’d gotten at the sex shop a few weeks back, the two-person size of it making for a few comfortable rounds around his naked body as he sat indian-style on the couch, laptop propped up on his knees, the smell of Rick’s cologne still lingering on the fabric from the last time they’d used it together helping him concentrate on his task. He took a deep breath and dove in the prep work of next Monday’s presentation, worrying his bottom lip to swollenness as he needed both hands to type his speech and create the slideshow he’d be using and tried not to let his anxiety overwhelm him.

Daryl was nothing but a perfectionist and he lost himself trying to be as thorough in his preparations as well as the reports he needed to hand in to his higher-ups on the polls they’d ran for the new products the company had started to advertise. So lost in it that he jumped at the sound of the front door closing back even though Rick never slamming doors made for the whole thing to not be noisy at all, not  _ startle material _ at all. He shrugged off the feeling of inadequacy that always came back when his edgy self showed up and looked up at Rick when he entered the room instead.

The smile he could feel stretching his lips was the most natural thing, he was back.

“You’re back.” Daryl said on a sigh and Rick grinned.

“Missed me?” he asked.

“Uh huh. Could have told me you were heading out, asshole.” Daryl tried to mumble but the smile that didn’t want to leave his face made it impossible to sound anything other than relieved.

“It’s a little early for that kind of pet name, honey, don’t you think?” Rick chuckled and made his way to the couch.

He took the laptop off Daryl’s lap and put it down on the coffee table before taking hold of his husband’s fidgeting hands, caressing the back of them with gentle, powerful thumbs, Daryl was content with simply looking at him all along, taking his overdue fill of Rick, just the sight of him. And the lips of him too. 

Rick leaned down and took his husband’s mouth in a kiss that spoke of love and longing never leaving him, brushes of lips that were enough for Daryl to know that whatever had gotten Rick out of their bed that morning, hadn’t taken Daryl off the man’s thoughts for a second and that felt good, better than anything.

As Rick started to draw away from the kiss, he let his tongue caress over the expanse of Daryl’s bottom lip, an eyebrow raised at him.

“Got anxious on your own?” He phrased his concerns and Daryl just shrugged. “I’m sorry I left like this but I had an idea and I think you’ll like it.” He continued, smiling.

Rick sat down next to him on the couch, one of his hands staying on Daryl’s knees, comforting still,  _ ‘I’m here’, _ and that’s when the exec finally saw that his husband was carrying a black plastic bag with him. A plastic bag he recognized all too well.

“Didn’t even know sex shops opened that early.” Daryl laughed.

“Curious?” Rick let his hand wander up and down Daryl’s thigh, serene tenderness painted on his every feature and Daryl nodded.

“Sometimes I have to be away and you stay alone here, huh? Like this morning?” Rick began, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips when Daryl frowned. “You suck on your thumb for two main reasons, anxiety and need of comfort, right?” Daryl nodded, still not a clue of where this was going. 

“Well,” Rick fished out two boxes out of his bag. “Close your eyes.” he whispered and Daryl obeyed immediately. He’d stopped questioning Rick’s demands a long time ago, sometime around the moment he’d realized they always went to his comfort and pleasure, to love, and there was no point in fighting those. 

He heard the cardboard being torn open, plastic and paper creaking and ruffling under his husband’s hands and then Rick was kissing him again, slow and passionate but drawing away before Daryl could think of responding properly. Rick kept a thumb on Daryl’s bottom lip and the man got the hint, keeping his mouth open. 

Rick slipped a small  _ thing _ in his mouth and, eyes still tightly shut, Daryl frowned even more. The object felt like rubber and like...there was a plastic base pressing against his lips each time he sucked tentatively on it, keeping it from slipping all the way in his mouth. It felt nice...it...Daryl opened his eyes back, staring at Rick’s expectant gaze, eyebrows shooting to his hairline but still sucking gently.

Eventually, Rick passed his index in the plastic loop at the base and pulled his gift out of Daryl’s mouth.

“What do you think, angel?” he asked softly.

“‘bout the fact that you bought me a pacifier? A bit shocked. ‘bout the pacifier itself? It’s...nice?” Daryl looked down at the blue plastic and rubber pacifier, frowning in confusion. 

“Good, no need to be shocked or, ashamed.” Rick ducked his head to make sure Daryl could read the no-judgment and ‘don’t you dare judge yourself badly either because you like it’ look in his eyes. “Will be better than biting your nails or lips,” Rick’s tone dropped an octave in reproach with a pointed look to the swell of Daryl’s tortured bottom lip. “and it comes with this.” Rick showed him a little chain with clips on both ends of it and before Daryl could wonder what it was for, Rick attached it to the metal ring at the front of his collar as well as to the plastic loop of the pacifier and watched as it hung from his neck, ready to use. 

“Nice.” Daryl murmured, still unsure that he should be liking this so much, but the fact remained, he could already feel the relief of being able to suck his anxiety out on that rubber nub whenever he needed it and he blushed a little meeting Rick’s eyes again. How this man always seemed to know better than Daryl himself what Daryl needed was beyond him, really, he should stop trying to understand.

“What’s the other box?” he settled on asking, fingers toying with his first gift.

Instead of answering, Rick chose to free his second purchase from its wrapping confines and came out with something that looked very much like a dildo, but wasn’t one. 

“That’s for when you need something bigger, or when I’m too sensitive to let you fall asleep between my legs. See? It clasps on like a ball gag so you can just put it in your mouth and not worry about it slipping out.” Rick smiled gently, fingers ghosting over the length of the rather decent sized penis shape.

“Any particular reason why all this is blue?” Daryl quirked an eyebrow, trying to mask how emotional he was feeling from all the attention Rick was giving his anxiety and oral fixation issues, with snark.

“Does my gorgeous blue-eyed husband really have to ask?” Rick answered in the same tone, winking playfully. “Wanna try it on?” 

Daryl nodded, shy as always, and let Rick inch the silicone toy between his parted lips, slowly, until it was all the way in and just that side of stroking the back of his throat. Daryl tested his gag reflex over it, throat muscles clamping around the intrusion and he hummed what could have been a very indecent moan had he not been  _ literally _ gagged. Rick gasped at the vision his husband made for now that he’d clasped both the smooth leather ends of the gag around the man’s head, mouth parted wide to accommodate the girth of it, eyes getting watery and glinting with pleasure. 

“I wish you knew how beautiful you are like this, Darling.” Rick whispered as he leaned in again and kissed his lover from one temple to the next, lips brushing over his nose and finding the mole above Daryl’s distended upper lip, licking it in a wicked dart of his tongue. “In fact, I think I should  _ show  _ you, right now.” 

Rick got up from the couch and extended a hand to help Daryl off the couch. He then took it upon himself to unwrap him of his burritoed blanket before taking his hand again and leading him back to their bedroom. Once there, he left Daryl by their bed to slide the wood panel in front of it, revealing the mirror that went from floor to ceiling and reflected every last thing going on on the other side of the room.  _ Perfect. _

“Get on the bed, hands and knees in front of the mirror for me, Sweetheart,” Rick demanded, tone rising in question as he always did and Daryl nodded as he went to comply right away, anticipation buzzing in his every limb. 

“Every day I wonder how I got so lucky.” Rick whispered, one of his hands brushing Daryl's bangs away from his forehead. “Breathing alright? I can adjust it if you want, pull it back a little so it's not too deep.” he demonstrated by pulling at the base of the toy that slid through the hole designed for that purpose, removing an inch or so before securing it back and waiting on Daryl's opinion. “What do you think? Better?” 

At his husband’s short nod, Rick turned and knee-walked behind him on the bed. He indulged himself and just spent a few moments caressing Daryl's back, sides and ass, hands roaming around before he parted the man's cheeks and gasped along with Daryl's muffled moans.

The executive was positively squirming, fighting himself to stay in position on his hands and knees until neither of them could take it anymore. Rick took off every item of clothing he was wearing in record time before resuming his exact position.   
  
Without any warning whatsoever, he yanked Daryl's hair back at the same time as two of his fingers plunged into Daryl's hole.   
  
“Mmm...you have to know how much I love the way you're still loose from last night…your delightful ass is just waiting for more, right, angel?”    
  
A whine of pure need escaping Daryl's stuffed throat was the only answer Rick could get and his cock ached from it. He pumped in and out in a frenzy, hitting his husband's spot over and over. His other hand left Daryl's hair in a caress to go tug sharply on both the man’s nipples in turn until they were so hard between his fingers, Rick knew the sting would bring Daryl to the edge and he would keep him there as long as he could stand it.    
  
“Don't you try to cum, beautiful. You know better.” Rick's low rumbling sex voice seeped through Daryl's every pore, only fifteen minutes in and he was already desperate to come, manipulated by Rick's expert hands. He backed into each of his thrusts, concentrating on the feel of the cock gag as it was drawn deeper and deeper into his throat each time a particularly hard push hit his prostate and he sucked on it even more harshly. He whimpered around the silicone, fisting the silky covers so hard it hurt.

“Want more, baby?” Rick asked at the same time as three of his fingers pushed ever so forcefully on the man's prostate, abusing it relentlessly and Daryl whimpered, a gurgle of unintelligible words passing around the gag and he nodded again and again. Their eyes found one another in the mirror. Daryl's baby blue flowing off the cliff of his lashes in tears of ecstatic agony. 

Rick lubed himself up, his cock straining with need, and he thrust all the way inside his husband. Both men trembled under the shock of their bodies uniting once again, the soft wave of a morning getting back to its proper order. 

Rick grinned when Daryl started rearing back, fucking himself on his husband's cock, his whimpers carrying his impatience and neediness. Rick obliged. One hand clasped around one of Daryl's hips, the other gripping his hair tightly at the base of his neck, the man started an unforgiving pace of pounding into his lover's ass, giving his everything to Daryl's pleasure. 

Daryl moaned brokenly, completely uninhibited as he relished in the feeling of being penetrated both ways, the feel of Rick's cock, hot and fleshy, dragging harshly against the tight channel of his ass, the feel of the blue rubber gag, the head of it as unforgiving as Rick in its hitting the back of his throat. An assault of sensations he welcomed with all his might after the gnawing emptiness he'd felt waking up.

“God, Daryl... that's...you take it so good…” Rick's mind was flying so far off the charts all that was left was Daryl, everywhere, against him and inside, behind his eyes imprinted like a stamp on all Rick could see. “So fucking beautiful taking cock from both sides my angel…mine...” 

Rick's hands roamed around the expanse of Daryl’s back, from shoulders to hips, running gentle but shaky fingers along his spine before he bent completely and rested his whole weight on his husband. He nuzzled the back of his neck, kissed his shoulder, brushed back the brown locks of hair he loved so much, taking in their sweaty state with an unsteady delight before he went to whisper in his husband's ear.

“Come with me, my dove, now.” and with that, Rick pushed one final time and froze as his orgasm took him, Daryl right along with him.

Coming back to their senses was a slow process but Rick managed to roll onto his side in his efforts not to crush Daryl under him. He smiled a small satisfied and tender smile when the other man immediately curled up on his side as well, tucking his head in his man's neck and sucking peacefully on his cock gag. 

Rick petted his hair gently, once more wondering what he'd done to deserve such a perfect human being. 

“Wanna take it off?” he asked, fingers ghosting over the loop of the gag fastened at the back of Daryl's head. It took a moment but the exec eventually nodded and let Rick do as such.

As soon as Daryl's mouth and lips were free, Rick kissed his husband, there was no force, no violence in that one kiss. Reassurances, trust, care, that's what Rick tried to pour in the movement of his lips against Daryl's and he smiled again when the other man answered in kind, parting his lips to let their tongues dance a languid, satiated slow together.

After a while of cuddling and kissing, Daryl straightened up and couldn't help the slight shiver that ran through him. He closed his eyes hoping Rick didn't see it but that was evident wishful thinking. In a matter of second, the man had left the bed and the room and Daryl could hear him rummaging in the living room before he came back, the glow in his eyes warming the archer's heart as it always did.

As Daryl sat indian style on the bed, Rick went to kneel in front of him, sitting on his heels. He laid down everything he'd gathered on the covers from candy bars to towels and water and put a shushing finger to his husband's lips. Daryl licked it just so Rick would stop looking so solemn. It worked. Kinda.

“If you try and tell me you don't need it I'm just going to do more. You know that, right?” Rick asked, voice gentle but still firm, so firm Daryl shivered again.  _ God that voice. _

“C'mon lemme, I need it just as much as you do. Need you close.” Rick brushed Daryl's sweat-slicked hair back before he pulled the man onto his lap and wrapped their thick blanket over the both of them. 

When Rick started nuzzling in his hair and filling his lungs with deep breaths that were sure to carry the smell of their lovemaking, Daryl allowed himself to drink in the feel of it all too. 

Sex with Rick was always so intense Daryl more often than not found he had trouble getting his footing back for a long moment. Life looked blurry around the edges and he, himself, felt vulnerable, open. In this state, no matter what he might try to say to deny it, the comfort of Rick's strong arms around him, so plainly and intently affectionate, soothed him to the bone. He knew Rick did need it too, the whole aftercare expanse of their sex life, and life as a whole really, was as much about giving comfort to Daryl as it was to give it to Rick. 

When things went heated to the point where neither of them could really see anything past the point of white stars in their visions, be it when toys were scattered all around them or just because their session felt that more intense for whatever reason, gathering themselves in one another's arms came as the only remedy. They were the ropes tying each other to reality. Whatever had happened, whatever kink or scene they'd been exploring, the end was always the same. Being married to one another and holding hands through every thing, big or little, that could come their way. 

“Love you, so damn much.” Rick whispered, his voice vibrating with emotion and Daryl, who didn't trust his own, chose to turn around inside their two-person burrito and kiss his husband with every last bit of strength he had left. 

“M’kinda hungry now.” Daryl croaked out after a while, as bashful as he always was when expressing his needs. Rick hand-fed him a cereal and strawberry bar in answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Do tell me what you thought, I'd love to hear it!
> 
> Also find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hogwartstoalexandria)


End file.
